


The Offer

by OneHellOfAnIero



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Armitage Hux, Face-Fucking, Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Moaning, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Submissive Kylo Ren, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAnIero/pseuds/OneHellOfAnIero
Summary: A very smutty fic based on that one comic from crystallizedtwilight on tumblr.Kylo is a brat and has to take some matters in his own hands, literally.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> There has probably been dozens of takes on this comic with fanfics, but this is MY take and I really hope you enjoy it! It's short, but oh boy, it is dirty.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was quiet in his office, _for once_.

Ususally he had staff walking around, asking for this and that and what they should or shouldn't do. But today was a peaceful day, which confused Hux, since he wasn't able to remember a time where it was really quiet.

Even at night the staff would work at and around the Star Destroyer commando ship, making it almost impossible to sleep, if it wasn't for Hux's sleeping pills.

And just as he was about to enjoy this peaceful evening, a certain someone decided to show up at his office.

Footsteps strutting through his office, before they came to a stop at his desk.

"Ren, what's the matter now?" Hux asked, his voice dripping with annoyance as he folded his hands.

"I need you to let me offship." Ren said, the sound of his voice changed due to the mask on his face.

Hux sighed, he could already feel the headache build up.

"I have things I need to attend to on that planet."

Hux shook his head, not even looking up from his paperwork.

"No. Supreme Leader Snoke instructed you to follow my lead on this mission." He said sternly, setting his pen aside as he looked up.

"I've decided you'll stay here, where we can keep an eye on you." Hux continued, placing the finished paper on the stack to his left as one of Kylo's hands slammed down onto the desk.

"I need to do this, Hux!" Ren insisted, his voice louder now, filled with the up building anger.

Hux had been living some time with Ren up here on the ship and has not enjoyed it one bit. Only permitting this co-existence because of Supreme Leader Snoke. His tantrums start to get predictable though, making it easier for him to tell when to leave.

Another sigh from Hux. "I won't repeat myself." He stated.

He watched as Kylo's hands balled up tight and for a moment, it was quiet. It looked like Ren was pondering over something, though it was difficult to tell with him wearing the helmet on his head.

"What if I... gave you something?" Ren said, his voice now calmer as his hands relaxed on his sides.

Hux shook his head, hand reaching for the comms. "I'm calling security."

"Wait." Kylo replied, his hands reaching up to open up his helmet, pulling it off with it hissing quietly, before he kneeled down, placing the helmet behind him.

Hux has seen Ren's face numerous times, but still. Something about him taking off his helmet has Hux shifting in his seat. It could be the scar painting his face, reaching down to his chest and reminding everyone that Ren is still just human, or it could be his eyes. There was determination, hatred, confusion and so many other emotions Hux wasn't able to count.

"What if... I did something for you." He said, more quietly now as he moved under the desk between the space of Hux's legs.

There was a faint blush on Ren's cheeks as he avoided the General's eyes, feeling one of his gloved hands touch the side of his heated face.

"You're embarassing yourself." Hux mentioned, watching Kylo intensely.

"You haven't said "no" yet." Ren muttered, his hands now lying on the General's pants.

It was quiet again. The soft rustling of clothes and Ren's hands working Hux through the fabric was almost hypnotic.

Ren had to take care of the matters on this planet, whatever it would take. And that was probably it. Hux shifted in his seat, still no words of rejection from him.

He could already feel the General harden under his touch as he continued to massage the always faster forming bulge in Hux's pants.

Huffs started to form in Hux's throat as he tried to keep from making any noise. Ren would surely hold it against him, if he knew how much Hux liked this.

The pants were undone and pulled down just enough for Ren to wrap his hand around the General's pulsing erection.

Hux shifted again, a harsh breath slipping from his lips, making Ren look up at him. And if that wasn't a sight.

They held eye contact for a second, eyeing each other intensely as Ren focused on his current objection again.

This time his lips started kissing Hux's tip carefully, before he felt fingers curl up in his hair, tugging at it ever so slightly.

He knew the General enjoyed this, he would've said something otherwise.

Hux watched as Ren worked his tongue around his shaft, licking and panting, making Hux's head roll back slowly.

The moans that started to escape him now were more clear, louder, and the grip in Ren's hair got tighter everytime he found a sweet spot.

"Fuck." Hux whispered, grip tightening as he pushed Ren down onto his cock, hitting the back of Ren's throat.

Releasing him made Ren cough, saliva dripping down his chin as he looked up at Hux, teary eyed.

Hux enjoyed this sight maybe a bit too much, pulling on Ren's hair to make him look up completely.

' _You are mine_ ' was what Hux thought as he pushed him down again, his head now completely falling back as he felt himself hit the back of Ren's throat.

Kylo's head was now bobbing up and down, hands still working on Hux's shaft and the General had to clasp a hand over his mouth to keep from making any noise. He could not let anyone know that he was enjoying this, even though it was clear from the start.

The power he had over Ren was hypnotic, making his eyes roll back in his head. He had command over Ren, and Ren was to do as he pleased.

Saliva was dripping down Kylo's chin and he moaned slightly, sending vibrations straight to the General's sweet spots.

He was fucking Ren's face by now, mercyless and relentless and the pure sight of him below, eyes closed, black hair bundled to a mess in Hux's hand and lips fucked red and plump, would drive him mad eventually.

"Fuck. like that." Hux whispered, his eyes still fixed on Ren and his words made the man below him look up. Ren's eyes were clouded with pleasure and Hux knew he was getting off of this aswell. He knew Ren was enjoying this, being a toy like that. His cock was probably just as hard and aching, the tip red from rutting against the rough material of his pants.

His senses started to get heightened as he could feel the flesh of Ren's tongue caress his shaft, his hot mouth suck on his tip and he wanted to scream, god he wanted to moan, but he knew he had to keep quiet. Ren knew by now that the General enjoyed this more than he'd like to admit, but Ren wasn't much better. Getting off from sucking your General's dick, getting off from being used like a _play toy_.

Feeling Hux's grip in his hair, Ren knew he was close as he looked up to him. His eyes were closed, eyebrows knitted together and his mouth forming a silent 'O' as his cock was pulsating in Ren's mouth.

"Shit, get off." Hux hissed and Ren did as told, letting go of the General's cock as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand, watching Hux work his shaft quickly.

The General untangled his other hand from Ren's messy hair as he held his chin, forcing him to look up as seconds later his cum spilled across Kylo's face. Thick white and warm ropes were spotting his face, slowly dripping as Kylo was panting and still looking up at Hux with hoodded eyes.

The General took a moment to drink in the sight before him, Ren looked glorious with his cum on his cheeks and lips, before opening up the desks drawer to pull out a tissue, tossing it to Kylo as he dressed himself up again.

Ren emerged from under the desk again with a clean face, though his hair and lips still indicate what happened. He grabbed his helmet off the floor and put it back on, hiding his messy appearance.

"You'll get two hours." Hux said, his hand casually reaching for another sheet of work.

"Two hours and you're back on ship."


End file.
